


Go, Go, Let's go Aofuta!

by Ninetailsgirl94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aofutaweek, Genderfluid!Futakuchi, M/M, More tags will probably be added later?, Oikawa and Futakuchi are cousins!, Rating may Change later idk yet, Trans!Boy!Iwa-Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninetailsgirl94/pseuds/Ninetailsgirl94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aofutaweek! So here's my stories for the ship! God I love this ship! Its so adorable but so rare!<br/>Eh I'm still getting used to actually posting stuff here. So I'm not 100% sure how the Format works yet. It'll get better in due time! I swear!<br/>Day 1: Beginnings/Firsts<br/>Day 2 Falling In Love/School Life<br/>Day 3: Domesticity/Recreation<br/>Day 4: Confrontation/Misunderstanding<br/>Day 5: Noises/Competition<br/>Day 6: AU/Future Fic<br/>Day 7: Free Prompt<br/>#Aoufutaweek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go, Go, Let's go Aofuta!

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn’t realize Aofuta was getting a week! That makes me so happy! First it’s rarepairweekend, then Matsuhanaweek, Aofutaweek, and then its Yakulevweek, my little shipper heart can’t take it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the stories!
> 
> *Pokes fingers together nervously* so it’s stated that “Trans-Headcanons are completely okay and encouraged.” So I guess I kind of headcanon Futakuchi to be “Dfab Genderfluid.” But most of the time likes to use the pronouns of he/him/his. Which we’ll see throughout most of the story, I like to apologize if I do a bad job at this. It is my first time writing as Genderfluid character. Please be kind and point out the things I get wrong! <3
> 
> I like to thank my sister for beta reading this for me! Please feel free to point out any mistakes we might have missed!
> 
> Day One: Beginnings/firsts

Nervous, that’s what Futakuchi felt about attending middle school, it would be different. Part of him was happy he didn’t know anyone attending that school; another part wasn’t as keen to the idea of starting fresh. His mother sensed his nervousness smiled, and told him it would be fine.

“Just be yourself…well maybe more like your cousin.” That was encouraging.

 

“I’m off.” He said, waving goodbye.

 

The trip to the train station would have been bliss if it wasn’t for the fact he ended up meeting his older cousin Oikawa Tooru and his friend Iwaizumi Hajime. There was teasing, and fists went flying, Futakuchi ended up laughing at the sight of his cousin on the floor whimpering because “Iwa-Chan’s such a bully.”

 

“Are you ready for your first day?” Iwaizumi asked once they boarded their train. “The first day can always be a bit, awkward. But you’ll be fine.”

 

“I’d rather be in bed still.” Futakuchi confirmed. “I’ll be fine, yeah…”

 

“You’re joining the volleyball team. I’m sure your parents informed them of everything they needed to know. You won’t have any problems with anyone right?”

 

“What are you Iwa-Chan? An overprotective mom?”

 

Oikawa received a glare, it made Futakuchi grin. “Mom told me to just be myself, or more like my annoying cousin over here. Also everything will be fine. Don’t worry about it. Starting today we’re enemies right? So you shouldn’t worry about me. Just so you know, with me on the volleyball team. We’ll destroy you!”

 

“We’ll see.” Oikawa exclaimed, “You forget I’m the setter.”

 

“Sorry, couldn’t hear you. Oh look at that, it’s my stop. Bye Iwaizumi!” Iwaizumi waved goodbye and watched as Oikawa pouted.

* * *

The rest of the trip to school was silent, which he enjoyed; it gave him a chance to listen to music until school started. He casually glanced around, looking for people who he could possibly consider friends. Yawning, he walked to his class and muttering good mornings to random people who offered it first.

When he opened the door to his class it looked like it was almost full. He took a random seat and leaned back. Waiting for more people to enter, a few girls came up to him and shuffled from side-to-side. As if they wanted to ask a question.

 

He took out one earbud and turned to the girls, before he could ask any questions the door slid opened and everyone grew silent. He glanced at the door and found out why. A boy with odd platinum blond hair walked in. He glared at everyone as he looked around for a seat. When he found one in the back he made his way over and sat quietly. Futakuchi wondered what was up with him. And why everyone suddenly grew quiet.

 

It didn’t take long for everyone to go back to chatting, “Um...you…you wouldn’t happen to be related to Kitagawa Daiichi’s Oikawa Tooru-San right?”

 

He let out a sigh; of course that’s what a bunch of girls would ask. “Yes, that’s right.”

 

“Are you possibly his brother? Do you have any pictures of him?”

 

“I’m actually his cousin, and not really.” He lied. The girls frowned before quickly requesting if they could get autographs from him. The brown haired boy was about to make a rude when he remembered his mother’s advice, “Just be yourself…well maybe more like your cousin.”

 

So he put on a fake smile and replied “I’ll see what I can do.” They squealed and thanked him before going back to their desks.

 

* * *

Class was boring, like usual the first few days. He kept glancing back at the quiet boy in the back row. He looked focused on what the teacher was saying. During breaks the boy was ignored, what was his name again? It started with an “A”, that much he was sure. But what was it?

 

“Futakuchi-Kun, you’ve been staring at Aone-Kun for a while.” The girl behind him asked.

 

Aone, that’s what it was. He looked back at her and shrugged. “I’m just curious; no one has gone over to talk to him since school started. What’s the deal with that?”

 

The girl looked over at Aone, “Aone-Kun doesn’t really speak that much, but he always has that scary look on his face. So that’s what makes no one want to talk to him. I went to the same school with him before this. But he’s still a little scary to me, so I can’t help you any more than that.”

 

“No, no it’s fine.” He said, before he could stand up, the teacher arrived and started the next lesson.

* * *

 

Lunch time is when Futakuchi made his move. He made his way to Aone’s desk. He set his stuff down on Aone’s desk and turned the chair in front of him around so he could face him. Aone stared at him as he ate. Unsure of what to do, Futakuchi enjoyed the food. Noticing the blond wasn’t eating it lowered his chopsticks and looked at him confused.

 

“Aren’t you hungry? If you don’t eat I’ll gladly eat it! What do you even have?” Aone covered his food, keeping Futakuchi away from it. “If that’s the case eat before lunch periods over. I’m Futakuchi Kenji by the way.”

 

“Aone Takanobu.” Was the only thing he said as he ate his own food, Futakuchi took it as a challenge! It was now his goal to get Aone to speak more than one word.

 

“So do you play any sports? I play volleyball, and I’m going to join Volleyball club. My cousin introduced it to me when I was little. It’s pretty fun! I’m a Wing spiker. What about you?”

 

Aone shook his head, and he assumed it was to his first question. “Really, well if that’s the case you should join Volleyball club. I think you’ll be great at it.”

 

Futakuchi didn’t realize how long he was talking until the bell warning lunch break was almost over went off, and he had only gotten a few words out of Aone. Letting out a sigh and seeing as the person who sat in front of Aone wanted his seat back. He stood up and put his stuff away before returning. “Listen up Aone-Kun, after class you’re going to come with me to the Volleyball club and sign up for it. It’ll be fun. Just wait and see.”

 

“Futakuchi-Kun, please return to your seat. Class is about to begin.” He didn’t blush in embarrassment as he went back to his seat.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Futakuchi had a smile on his face when he noticed Aone staring at him from time to time. A bit of pride bubbled inside of him. This could turn out to be a nice friendship, or end with the both of them hating each other. He hoped for the first.

 

* * *

After school, Aone hesitated before walking over to Futakuchi’s desk as the latter packed up his stuff. He looked up at Aone with a grin. “Shall we go to the gym?” Aone just followed. “It’s great you decided to come with me! Hopefully you’ll still be able to sign up. Well I’m pretty sure you can now. They will still be accepting people. Oh you’re about the same height as I am so maybe they’ll put you as a wing spiker. Or maybe a middle blocker, I don’t think you’d make a good setter. Or maybe you would?”

 

Aone looked like he didn’t understand, but it didn’t matter. Futakuchi explained the positions to the extent that he actually understood it. They entered the gym and were greeted by a few other first years. And some second years. The Coach entered with their manager and greeted everyone. Futakuchi was the one who did the talking. He told Aone to fill out an application which the manager gave him. The two filed it out together, but he didn’t turn it in. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to join or not. He was allowed to sit back and watch.

 

“So, you’ll join right, say you’ll join. I need a friend to join with me!”

 

“Friend?”

 

“Yeah, we’re friends right?” Aone shrugged, but Futakuchi had a feeling he would accept the offer. It might take some time. “Well Aone, this is my train. See you tomorrow!” He waved goodbye and left.

 

“You seem cheery.” Iwaizumi said with a yawn.

 

Futakuchi sat down and shrugged. “School was so boring, and all the cute girls just want Oikawa’s autograph. How lame.”

 

“I feel bad for those poor girls…” Oikawa was offended, and ignored the whole trip home.

 

“Auntie will have us for dinner right?” He asked, trying to gain attention. Hanging on Iwaizumi, the latter allowed it.

 

“If you’re talking to me, the answer is no. Because I can only take so much of you a day, if you’re talking to Futakuchi, I don’t see why your aunt would have a problem. You are her nephew after all.”

 

"Sorry, you're not invited. Iwaizumi is."

 

"How rude! I'm your cousin and you treat Iwa-chan better than me! Mean!"

 

Futakuchi nodded and stood up, making his way to the doors. The two followed, Futakuchi ended up telling Iwaizumi about his first day. The mention of possible making a friend had Oikawa hover over him.

 

"Does Big brother have to do something about this new friend?"

 

"And when you say that you mean Iwa-chan right?"

 

“Anyway, I got him to attend the volleyball club. Well he sat out but I’m pretty sure he’s going to join. He’s about the same height as me, maybe just a little taller. So he’ll be a good middle blocker. At least that’s the position we put down on his application.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded along with him. Not knowing about this person, but he noted how excited Futakuchi was about this. “Well you do know you have to make more than one friend in middle school. Try to play nice and make more friends. Don’t be annoying.”

 

“I make no promises!” Futakuchi exclaimed, opening the gate to his house. “Tomorrow feels like it’s going to be a wonderful day!” With that he closed the gate and walked towards his door. The two second-years looked at each other before continuing on their way home.

 

“Kenji? Is that you? Welcome home, is Tooru-Kun and Iwa-Chan with you?”

 

“Nope, just me they went home.” He took his shoes off and went to join his mother in the living room.

 

“How was school? Did you make friends? I didn’t get any calls saying you caused trouble…yet.” Ah the magical word Futakuchi was waiting for his mother to say, yet. Why of course it was still just the first day. He had to make sure they didn’t suspect him of being the trouble maker type. Though there were at least one or two teachers who probably had that thought in mind just by looking at him.

 

“It was boring, but volleyball club seems promising. I got a classmate to go with me. He’s still trying to decide if he wants to play or not. What’s for dinner?” His mother rolled her eyes and told him, Futakuchi nodded and waved as he made his way to his room.

 

* * *

The next day Aone was in class before Futakuchi, he sat in his seat staring out the window. Like the other day no one went over to him. Which was fine with Futakuchi, it meant he could have Aone all to himself. Humming he made his way to the platinum blonds desk and sat down in front of him again.

 

“Good morning Aone. How did you sleep?”

 

“Morning.” He greeted, not looking over at him. Like lunch Futakuchi did all the talking until class started. They spent the day like that; Aone was slowly warming up to him as the day went on, but not by much. He still didn’t talk. It was starting to annoy Futakuchi.

 

“Do you like gummies?” He suddenly asked at lunch, Aone looked at him and shrugged. “Have you tried gummies before?” He shook his head. Letting out a gasp the shorter boy reached into his bag and pulled out his secret stash. (It wasn’t as secretive as he thought; his cousins and aunt knew where he hid them. He was also starting to think his mother knew where he hid them. Last week an unopen bag was there one minute and gone the next. He was still looking for it; he’ll find a new hiding place).

 

“Well my friend, you are about to taste the most wonderful thing in the world!”

 

Aone took a peace, nodding thanks before he tasted it. The face he made was priceless. Futakuchi fell out of his chair laughing. “Oh man! That’s the best reaction I’ve seen so far! Far better than big brothers face when big sister let us try them for the first time.”

 

He managed to get a picture, though it was blurry. Not worthy of blackmail.  Aone glared at him. Futakuchi stopped laughing at the glare and felt nervous. The girls to their left was giggling at the scene, which caused Aone to gain a very small red tint to his cheeks, if Futakuchi didn’t look hard enough he would have missed it.

 

* * *

As the lunch period came to an end, he packed up his stuff and thanked Aone for letting him eat with him. He returned to his desk and went back to listening to chatter from his classmates. He looked forward to VB club. He hoped his silent friend will join.

 

* * *

His excitement died down when he went to practice and looked around, Aone was nowhere to be seen. He wondered if he decided not to come because he laughed at him. That wouldn’t be something to decide not to attend right?

 

“What’s wrong Futakuchi-Kun?” A second-year asked.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Okay, well if that’s the case go change okay? Practice will be starting soon.” Futakuchi did as he was told.

 

* * *

His mood was sour for the rest of the day; he ignored his cousin on the train ride home. Even ignoring his mother when he got home, he’d have a word with Aone tomorrow. That was for sure.

 

* * *

Morning practice was never fun, and his mood was still sour from the other day. It didn’t help when he wasn’t watching where he was going and ended up walking into someone as if they were a brick wall and fell down. “HEY, watch where you’re going!” He snapped, looking up and saw his classmate.

 

Aone turned and offered his hand; Futakuchi accepted the hand and was pulled up. “You didn’t show up yesterday! But you show up today huh?” He lowered his head and Futakuchi let out a sigh. “Okay, I forgive you this time. Do it again and you’ll regret it.”

 

He nods, their teammates snapped at them being in the way. The two went into the gym and started warmups with the rest. Aone wasn’t the best at the sport just yet, his hand-eye coordination needed some work on, as well as his receives, serves, and well basically everything. They had time to work on it.

 

“Aone my friend, we still have three years of Middle school and three years of High School, and together I can see us being an unstoppable force!” Futakuchi grinned; his cousin might be a great setter. Iwaizumi might be a strong wing spiker. But with the right training, they won’t be able to get a set past Aone if he had a saying in it.

 

The middle blocker nodded, Futakuchi and everyone else couldn’t tell by looking at it. But Aone was beaming with excitement. This really was the beginning of a great friendship. He thought to himself as he followed Futakuchi to join the rest of the team.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay. I apologize if it seemed…OOC; this is my first time writing Aofuta! About the Oikawa and Futakuchi being cousins, I read this awesome fanfiction about it and I just fell in love with the idea of the two being cousins and while they don’t show it openly they do really care for each other!


End file.
